the_fake_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tainted Little Secrets (T.V Series)
Tainted Little Secrets (Also Known as Tainted Little Girls) is a fictional television series created by LlamaSpearsTimberlake. The series follows the lives of Patricia Williamson (Jade Ramsey), Mara Jaffray (Tasie Dhanraj), Amber Millington (Ana Mulvoy Ten), and Joy Mercer (Klariza Clayton), four girls whose clique falls apart when their queen bee, Nina Martin (Nathalia Ramos) disappears. One year later, they begin recieving mysterious messages from someone, named "N" who threatens to expose their secrets. At first, they think it's Nina herself, but after she is found dead, the girls realize that someone else knows their secrets, including long-hidden ones they thought only Nina knew. Plot The series follows the lives of four teenage girls - Patricia Williamson, Mara Jaffray, Amber Millington, and Joy Mercer -- whose clique falls apart when their queen bee, Nina Martin disappears. One year later, they begin recieving mysterious messages from someone, named "N" who threatens to expose their secrets. At first, they think it's Nina herself, but after she is found dead, the girls realize that someone else knows their secrets, including long-hidden ones they thought only Nina knew. Cast & Characters *Tasie Dhanraj portrays Mara Jaffray, an intelligent girl, who keeps wanting everything her older sister Marissa has, and above all, her boyfriends Jerome and Mick. However, as the show progresses, she enters a relationship with Jerome Clarke, while trying to struggle with a lot of family issues, including her sister's marriage with the enemy and a lost half-brother. She also often gets tortured by -N. *Ana Mulvoy Ten portrays Amber Millington, who has taken Nina's place as the most popular girl at Liverpool after Nina's disappearance, alongside with her new best friend Willow Jenks. Previously chubby, Amber became slimmer after Nina's disappearance, and now shoplifts for attention from her absent father. As the series progresses, she becomes less interested in being popular and eventually reunites with her old friends. She enters a romance and complicated friendship with Alfie Lewis, the clown of the school. *Klariza Clayton portrays Joy Mercer, a jealous and possessive girl who wants to gain Nina's popularity. She isn't the antanogist, she isn't the protanogist either. But she is apart of the liars. *Jade Ramsey portrays Patricia Williamson, who moves back to Liverpool with her parents, Ella and Byron, and twin sister, Piper after a year's absence in Iceland. She struggles to keep her father's secret affair with one of his students. She, herself, falls for her handsome new teacher Jason Winkler, who she first meets at a bar. At the end of season 2, they finally go public, which causes her parents' divorce, a few months later. *Nathalia Ramos portrays Nina Martin, the former leader of Liverpool's premiere clique. Ruling the group with an iron fist, the vicious but charismatic Nina had gone missing during a slumber party; 1 year later, her disappearance is still unsolved, but her body is found. Throughout the show, a lot of secrets are revealed from her past, making the other girls realize that they should have never trusted a pretty girl with an ugly secret(s). Awards & Nominations Trivia *This is a mixed adaption of House of Anubis, The Lying Game and Pretty Little Liars. Category:TV Shows Category:TV Shows on ABC Family Category:TV Shows By LlamaSpearsTimberlake Category:Adaptions